Warrior Cats: The Protectors Rise!
by Zephrcry of MercuryClan
Summary: War is coming to the Clans, the same as it did before. Only Zephr, Corn and Smoulder can stop it. Is time repeating itself? Find out for yourself...


Hey guys! My first story here, no, don't click off just because I've said that. I hope you like it, though.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Warrior Cats, Erin Hunter does.

_**Allegiances**_

**MercuryClan**

**Leader: **TwillightStar ~ A jet black tom with a ginger paw and amber eyes. Apprentice, FangPaw

**Deputy:** ThunderStrike ~ A dark ginger tom with a black underbelly, paws and ears.

**Medicine Cat: **BerryWhisker ~ A white she-cat with ginger and black splotches with green eyes. Apprentice, GoldenEye.

**Warriors: (Toms and She-cats without kits, over the age of apprentices)**

EclipseFeather ~ A broad shouldered black tom with amber eyes, has anger management issues.

SandCloud ~ A light ginger she cat with green eyes and white paws.

MaceClaw ~ A silver colored she-cat with dark blue eyes. Apprentice, IronPaw.

RedShadow ~ A dark red tom with black paws, tail and ear tufts, cheerful blue eyes.- The newest warrior of MercuryClan.

RiverSplash ~ A blue-gray tom with a kind yellow gaze. Apprentice, MintPaw.

InfernoSlash ~ A fiery ginger colored tom with brown paws and green eyes.

HowlingWind ~ A dark ginger tom with green eyes. -ZephrKit's father.

ReflectionBreeze ~ A grey she-cat with distinctive orange stripes.

CopperTail ~ A ginger-brown tom with amber eyes. Apprentice, DarkPaw.

PacificWake ~ A black she-cat with yellow paws and eyes- ZephrKit's mother.

MountainPeak ~ A stone gray tom with hard amber eyes.

**Queens: (She-cats nursing kits)**

PacificWake ~ Kit, ZephrKit, A deaf black she-kit with yellow rings around her legs, tail and ear tufts. Has yellow eyes.

**Elders: (Elderly toms and she-cat who have retired to an easy life)**

PatchLeg ~ A tortoiseshell tom with a twisted leg and a helpful amber gaze.

**Apprentices: (Kits that are six moons or older, training to be a warrior)**

DarkPaw ~ A black tom with amber eyes and ginger-brown paws.

IronPaw ~ A sturdy, broad shouldered silver tom with green eyes.

FangPaw ~ A dark brown tabby tom with abnormally large fangs and cerulean eyes.

MintPaw ~ A green-blue she-cat with amber eyes.

**CoralClan**

**Leader: **ColdStar ~ A white she-cat with blue-gray paws and muzzle.

**Deputy: **AshWail ~ A fierce light gray tom with darker flecks and cold blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **ButterflyRain ~ A pretty yet stern fiery she-cat with black spots and green eyes. Apprentice, FallenPaw.

**Warriors: **

RavenWind ~ A dark brown tom with a black underbelly and a fierce glint in his yellow eyes.

MiseryCloud ~ A cloud gray she-cat with a sad blue gaze.

CunningBreath ~ A yellow-ginger tom with green eyes.

PigeonFeather ~ A dark gray she-cat with yellow eyes. Apprentice, NorthPaw.

LeafShadow ~ A smudged gray she-cat with black blotches and leaf-green eyes.- SmoulderKit's mother.

LightningGrowl ~ A blue tom with ginger-yellow paws and eyes.

LionBreak ~ A great lion colored tom with wise amber eyes. Apprentice, MoonPaw.

SlyWhisper ~ A russet colored tom with black paws, tail and ear tufts, seaweed green eyes.- SmoulderKit's father.

HornetFade ~ A dark gray she-cat with ginger paws and tail tip with a hard blue stare.

CourageSlip ~ An arrogant tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.

SnowDrift ~ A white tom with amber eyes and black splotches. Apprentice, BurnPaw.

**Queens:**

LeafShadow ~ Kit, SmoulderKit, a dark ginger tom with gray paws, tail and ear tufts, green eyes.

**Elders: **

MudSplatter: A muddy brown tom with black dots all over his back, once a formidable fighter.

**Apprentices: **

BurnPaw ~ A fiery tom with orange eyes.

MoonPaw ~ A dark grey arrogant she-cat with cerulean eyes.

NorthPaw ~ A white she-cat with amber eyes.

FallenPaw ~ A leopard-ish colored tom with a oddly arranged paw and green eyes.

**DawnClan**

**Leader:** MorningStar ~ A yellow-brown she-cat with clear green eyes.

**Deputy: **HawkScape ~ A kind ginger tom with white patches and blue eyes.

**Medicine Cat: **LilySplash ~ A tortoiseshell she-cat with knowing cerulean eyes. Apprentice, WheatPaw.

**Warriors: **

RippleMist ~ A blue-gray she-cat with amber eyes.

HeatShadow ~ A dark ginger tom with cool blue eyes.

PantherLeap ~ A black tom with panther-like stripes.

RegalBlaze ~ A magnificent golden tom with shining green eyes. Apprentice, OakPaw.

ShiningHeart ~ A silver she-cat with blue eyes.

TrickleLeap ~ A springy black tom with shades of blue if you hit his fur in the right light, with green eyes.-CornKit's father.

RainShade ~ A dark gray she-cat with amber eyes.

PineFlow ~ A dark brown tabby tom with kind amber eyes. Apprentice, FreezePaw.

DawnWhisker ~ A golden she-cat with blue eyes.-CornKit's mother.

StormStrike ~ A black tom with white streaks running through it, with yellow, lightning-like eyes.

NightGlow ~ A very dark gray she-cat with glowing amber eyes. Apprentice, SkyPaw.

**Queens: **

DawnWhisker ~ Kit, CornKit, A golden she cat with cerulean eyes.

**Elders: ...**

**Apprentices: **

FreezePaw ~ A snowy colored she-cat with reassuring blue eyes.

SkyPaw ~ A light blue-ish tom with amber eyes.

OakPaw ~ A sturdy light brown tabby with bright yellow eyes.

WheatPaw ~ A golden-brown she-cat with cerulean eyes.

**Phew, that was long, very stressful. Anywho, next chapter is the Clan's history. THEN, we get to the story.**

**Please leave a review if you liked it, and on we go! **


End file.
